Ladybugs & Champagne
by MewCuxie12
Summary: Himeka loses her ladybug collection. In order to help her out Karin must keep Kazune distracted while Himeka looks for them. How will she manage? R&R to find out! Oneshot.


Cuxie: Ya-ay! I got an awesome idea for a oneshot!

Karin: This sounds like it'll be...unusual.

Kazune: I don't like the first half of the title.

Cuxie: No! It's a GOOD idea! Really!

Karin: Suuure.

Cuxie: Ugh! You people have no faith in me! Just read it!

Kazune: Alright...here goes everything.

* * *

It was a peaceful Sunday afternoon. The kinda afternoon where you just want to laze around, nap, watch the clouds go by. The kind of afternoon Karin was spending doing just that. So quiet. So peaceful. So...boring! "Wow. This is the most eventless day I've had in a long time." Karin thought out loud as she lay spread out on her bed. _As stupid as it sounds I actually wish something would happen._

"KARIN-CHAAAAAN!!" Himeka screamed bursting into Karin's room. "Karin-chan! Karin-chan! It's awful!"

"What?! What happened?! Is Mr. Glasses Man here?!" Karin cried jumping up into a defensive position and getting ready to transform.

"No, it's worse! I lost my ladybug collection! You've gotta help me find them before Kazune-chan sees any! If he does he'll make me get rid of my collection!" Himeka wailed, flailing her arms around in a very desparate motion. Karin stared blankly for a moment. _Ok. I wish ten thousand dollars would fall from the sky._ She went over to her window and peered up at the clouds. Nothing happened. _Ah! Ok...As stupid as it sounds I actually wish ten thousand dollars would fall from the sky! C'mon! Where's my money?!_

"Karin-chan! What are you doing?! We don't have time for this!" Himeka yelled grabbing Karin's arm and pulling her towards the door.

"Alright! I help you look for your ladybugs." she said following Himeka into the hallway and closing her bedroom door behind her. _Wouldn't want any of them getting into my room._ "So how did you lose them anyway?"

"I forgot to close the box last time I fed them. When I went to check on them again they were all gone." Himeka explained sadly.

"Well how many were there?"

"I had 17. We need to find them all or else I'm in big trouble!"

"Don't worry! I'll help you look." Karin said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, but I actually need you to do something else," Himeka said while nervously playing with the hem of her lavendar tee shirt. Karin cocked her head curiously. "I-I need you to keep Kazune-chan distracted. Make sure he doesn't see any of them."

"Eh?! How am I supposed to do that?!" The brunette cried.

"You'll have to think of something! Please, Karin-chan! I really need your help." Himeka pleaded. Karin sweatdropped thinking of how on Earth she could say 'no' to that.

"Uh...I-I guess I could try--"

"Thanks you so much!" Himeka interrupted her. Giving her a quick hug she hurried down the hall to begin her hunt.

"...Great. Now I've got to distract him somehow." _Distraction or not. If he sees one of those bugs he's gonna totally freak. I don't know what Himeka-chan expects me to do. Unless he's drunk or something he's gonna know something's up..._She thought about that for a minute and gasped aloud. _That's it!_

With a newly devised plan in mind, Karin raced downstairs toward the kitchen. She grinned widely, proud of herself for being so clever. Taking a short cut through the dinning room, she didn't notice someone watching her as she ran by.

Once in the kitchen she immediately began rummaging through the bottom cabinets. _Aw, man! Don't tell me we used the last of the Vodka last night! I could've sworn there was a whole new--Aha!_ Smiling even wider she pulled out a brand-new bottle of champagne. _Perfect! Now I just need to find--_

"Karin?" a familiar male voice called from behind. "What are you doing?"

Karin froze, realizing she was on her knees and looking through the liquor cabinet. Very suspicious. "Ano...n-nothing." she rose up and turned to face him. "Kazu--Ah!" she jumped seeing him.

Her eyes widened and she stared at him. He was wearing a white polo shirt and and dark jeans. On his head was one of Himeka's ladybugs innocently crawling over his blonde locks.

Kazune stared at her highly confused at what she was gawking at. He decided he would just keep staring until she decided she wanted to talk. He looked her up and down, trying to convince himself that he wasn't checking her out! She was clad in a pink halter top with and jean miniskirt. Instead of her usual pigtails her hair was down and flowed down to her lower back. _Whoa...I can't remember the last time I saw her with her hair down._ Too caught up in his thought he didn't notice her moving towards him with the champagne still in her hand.

"K-Kazune-kun..." she said staring up at him. He blinked, focusing back on her and the bottle in her hand. She took the top off, not taking her eyes off him.

"Karin, what are you doing? And why are you star--Gak!" Dropping the top on the floor Karin shoved the bottle into his mouth, tilting it up so he could drink. His eyes widened for a minute...but he quickly relaxed. His arms hung loosely at his side and his eyes glazed over and he drank without question, sucking on the bottle like a baby.

Karin simply held the bottle up, focusing all her attention on the little insect on his head. Slowly bringing her free hand up, she brushed it lightly against his hair and the bug flew off. She sighed and relief washed over her. _That was WAY too close for comfort._ She looked back at Kazune's face seeing that he was still gulping down the champagne with no intention of stopping.

"AH!! K-Kazune-kun!" she snatched the bottle out of his mouth and placed it on the kitchen counter. "Geez, Kazune-kun. You drank like half the bottle!" Karin exclaimed she looked back at him and he wore a goofy smile on his face. "K-Kazune-kun?" He looked down and his bangs covered his eyes. Karin moved closer titling her head to try and see his face. "Kazune-kun...what's wrong?" He looked up and his hazy blue eyes met her worried green ones.

"Kariiiin..." he slurred. Kazune grabbed her by the waist, pulling her against his chest. She squeaked and blushed a deep crimson. Her head was on his shoulder and he laid his head on top of hers. "Heh...you smell like strawberries." She blushed even harder and squirmed in his arms.

"Kazune-kun! What are you saying all of a sudden?!"

"Karin...you don't like me do you?" He said quietly. Karin turned her head and looked up at him. He looked hurt, making her feel guilty.

"O-Of course I do...I mean..." she blushed again, trying to find the right words without making it seem like a confession.

"Then why won't you let me hold you?" he asked hugging her tighter. Her eyes widened slightly. It wasn't that she didn't want him to hold her. She felt warm and safe when he did...protected. But it was a little awkward. He always did these kinds of things out of the blue and she never knew how to respond.

"Kazune-kun, I--"

"Let's go on a date." he said suddenly.

"EH?!" she jumped back slightly, nearly tripping over her own feet but Kazune caught her. "A d-d-date?!"

"Yeah. I think we should." he said studying her carefully. He was smiling genuinely, something he rarely did, and Karin nearly melted in his arms. _God he's cute...Ack! What am I thinking?! But oh wow...a date? Maybe that's not such a good idea. He might collaspe from all the alcohol._ She looked back up at him. "Will you go with me?" he asked nuzzling his face gently against her neck. She shivered, giving him the idea she was cold, he pulled her closer.

"Ah..." _Then again, Himeka did want me to keep him distracted. If I get him out of the house that'll give her plenty of time to find her bugs and she won't have to sneak around. _"Ok."

"You'll go?" he pulled away slightly to look at her. She nodded shyly. "Let's go then!" he grabbed her hand pulling her out of the kitchen and to the front door.

W-Wait! I'm not dressed for a date! I have to go change. And my hair..." she touched her hair lightly.

"Eh?" he took a step towards her. "Why? You look so pretty." he said stroking her hair softly. She blushed lightly and a smile tugged at her lips.

"Really?"_ I don't think he's ever complimented me like that before...Maybe I should wear my hair down more often._ "T-Thanks...but at least let me go get a jacket!" Without waiting for an answer she hurried upstairs. "I'll be right back!" she called over her shoulder.

"Karin-chan?" Himeka called out meeting Karin at the top of the stairs. Karin looked up and straightened up alittle. Desparetly trying to get her heart to stop racing. Himeka watched her curiously holding a small cage in her left hand and a butterfly net in her right.

"H-Himeka-chan, have you caught any?"

"I've got four so far," she sighed. "Which means I still have thirteen left to go. I don't know how I'm ever gonna find them all."

"Well I've got good news," Karin chirped. "Me and Kazune-kun are, uh, g-going out for a bit." she said nervously. "So you'll have a couple hours to find your ladybugs."

"Really? That's great!" The dark-haired girl perked up immediately. "Ok. You two go out and I'll call you on your cell when I've found them all."

"Ok! I'm going then!" Karin called back going downstairs as Himeka waved her off. She found Kazune by the door right where she left him. "I'm ready to go." she said smiling shyly.

"Great," he smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist. "But I thought you went to get a jacket."

"Oh! Uh, I changed my mind? Yeah, I mean, it's such a nice day! I doubt I'll need a jacket." she lied. He nodded.

"Yeah...and if you get cold tell me." he pulled her closer. "I'll keep you warm." Karin blushed and her heart began to race. She broke away laughing nervously.

"W-Well, uh, let's get going!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Oooh!"

On their way to get some icecream Karin stopped in front of a jewlrey shop window. "That's so cute!" she said pointing to a braclet in the window a pink-diamond flower was in the center with a emerald band designed as leaves. "That's so pretty!" she said before running into the shop.

Kazune watched uninterested, as he followed her inside. "I never got why girls were so into jewlrey." he muttered watching Karin discuss something with an employee. She pointed to the bracelet and the lady smiled, said something else, and Karin's face fell. Managing a weak smile she nodded and came back over to him.

"Let's go." she whispered.

"What about the bracelet?" he asked.

"It's nice." she commented walking out in front of him. He looked back at it and then at Karin before following her out. "Let's go get our icecream!" she said in an atempt to hid her disappointment, but he knew her better than that.

"Yeah...wait her a sec. I have to go to the bathroom." he said pointing behind him at the jewlrey shop.

"Ok." she said skeptically. He went back inside while Karin waited patiently outside. _Wait a minute...is there even a bathroom in there?_ She stared at the door for awhile and sighed.

A minute later Kazune appeared again with both hands shoved in his pockets. _I guess so. _"Alright let's go!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her along to their next destination.

The ice cream parlor was only two stores away and sold the best soft-serve ice cream available. Immediately taking charge, Kazune went up to the counter with Karin standing shyly behind him. "One vanilla cone and one twist please." he stated maturely despite the fact that he was slightly intoxicated.

"How cute! Are you two on a date?" the cashier cooed at them making Karin blush.

"Yeah." Kazune answered promtly while handing her the money. She giggled and handed them two ice cream cones. Kazune quickly thanked her and handed Karin the twist cone and went to take a seat. "Wait a minute." Kazune grabbed her arm pulling her back up. "We're not staying here."

"Then where are we--"

"You'll see."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Kazune-kun, where are we going?" Karin repeated for the tenth time. Kazune just smiled. After getting some icecream he had led her to the park. He had finished his and Karin tossed her cone in a nearby trashcan. She realized he was leading her into the woods for some reason. "Why won't you tell me?"

He looked at her and smirked. "Hold still." Karin eyed him suspiciously as he leaned down next to her. He licked the corner of her mouth like a cat.

"K-KAZUNE-KUN?!" she yelped, jumping back in surprise. He laughed.

"You had ice cream on your face."

"You could've told me!" she said turning away. He smirked and grabbed her by the waist, something he seemed to be doing a lot today.

"I just did. C'mon, we're almost there." he dragged her along for a few more minutes until they came to a dead end. Between two large oak trees were some large bushes blocking their way.

"Now what?" Karin asked sadly.

"Now we go through." he said attempting to move forward, but Karin yanked her hand back. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not going through there!" Karin huffed crossing her arms stubbornly. Kazune rolled his eyes and went over to her.

"C'mon. Don't be so girly about it." he said attempting to grab her hand again, but she moved away. Karin huffed and stomped her foot down.

"I'm not being girly, I'm just not going!" Kazune sighed. Karin turned her back to him and he grabbed her, pulling her into him. He leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"I wanted to show you something special. " he said gently. Karin shuddered and the melting feeling returned.

"R-Really? Are you sure it's ok?"

"It's fine. I wouldn't let anything happen to you." he kissed her cheek sweetly as he said this and she relaxed.

"O-Ok." she nodded, giving in. "I'll go." she took his hand and he smiled, leading her in. Working there way through branches and leaves Karin clung tightly to his arm. He moved away the last of the branches, letting her through first and following. "Here it is."

"Ah!" Karin gaped at the scene in front of her. Before her, completely void of trees and undergrowth like the rest of the forest, stood a crystaline lake. Through an opening in the trees above, somewhat like a skylight, the sun reflected of the water and a rainbow of colors was visible in the air above. It was truly a magical sight.

Speechless, Karin went over to the edge of the water and leaned over. She saw a clear reflection of herself looking stunned. Coming to her side, she saw Kazune's reflection smiling faintly at her. She smiled back.

"Kazune-kun...it's so beatiful." she whispered, not wanting to disrupt the peaceful atmosphere. Kazune sat down on the grass and Karin followed suit.

"...Yeah. I found it when I was little," he started getting a far-off look in his eyes. "I always came here when I needed to think about something or just get away. The whole God's situation is stressful...but it's hard to be stressed in a place like this." Karin nodded in agreement. "No one else knows about this place."

"Not even Himeka?" she asked slightly surprised. He shook his head. _Then why me?_ she thought studying his face for some kind of answer. He noticed and smiled at her, moving a bit closer.

"Kariiin..." he reached out to touch her cheek, gently turning her towards him. "I love you...more than anyone else."

"Kazune-kun..." Karin blushed a light pink as he leaned in closer. She felt him gently slip his arm around her waist and she closed her eyes. He kissed her softly on the lips before pulling away. An innocent kiss you might say. She opened her eyes. "Kazune-kun...I-I love you too."

"Karin..." he kissed her again. More passionately this time. Karin kissed back leaning in closer. Placing both hands on her waist, Kazune laid back on the grass, pulling Karin on top of him. He pulled away slightly, kissing her more gently. Once hand combed freely through her hair while the other cupped her cheek.

They broke away panting. He watched her cheeks grow a faint pink color and her eyes widen slightly. She looked adorable actually. "You're so cute when you blush." he commented causing her to blush harder. "I got something for you."

"A present?" she asked. He just nodded sitting up to reach into one of his pockets. Kazune pulled out a small navy-blue velvet box. "Jewlrey?! Kazune-kun, I couldn't--"

"Open it." he handed it to her and she smiled despite her protests. Brushing a strand of hair from her face she did as he said. Inside was the very bracelet she had seen earlier that day.

"Kazune-kun! You shouldn't have! Really!" she said in contrast to the grin on her face. He just laughed.

"You clearly wanted it and I wanted you to have it." He said placing it on her wrist. "I don't like seeing you so sad."

"But it was so expensive..." she muttered holding her hand out to look a t it. The sun reflected off the gems much like it did the lake, making it shine beautifully.

"You're worth it."

She turned to him when he said this. Her big green eyes glittered with tears of joy."Kazune-kun!" she lunged at him wrapping her arms around his neck making him fall back again. He held her tight. She laid down against his chest and he stroked her hair. They stayed in that position for what seemed like ages and after a while they both fell asleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIII--IIIIIIIING!!**_

"Wah!" Karin shot up and looked around. As her senses came back into focus she recongnized the sound as her cell phone. She reached into the pocket of her jean miniskirt and pulled out her flip phone, looking at the screen. "Himeka..." she flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Wha...Karin?" Kazune groaned waking up as well he stared with a somewhat shocked expression seeing where they were. Even more so seeing Karin sitting in his lap.

"Really? All of them?...That's great." she looked back at Kazune. For some reason she seemed sad. He could see it in her eyes. "Alright. We'll be home in a minute...Bye-bye." she hung up, placing her phone back in her pocket and sighed.

"What's wrong?" The blonde boy asked highly confused.

"Oh, nothing!" she said forcing a smile. "That was Himeka. She wants us home for dinner." he stared at her skeptically, unable to shake the feeling that she was lying.

"Ok. I guess we should get going. It's late anyway." He stood up, reaching out a hand to help her up as well. He was surprised when she didn't snatch her hand back. He noticed the bracelet on her wrist and remembered. They had been on a date.

"Let's go home now...Kazune-kun," she said smiling at him. He nodded, blushing slightly.

"Yeah. Let's go."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Karin-chan! Kazune-chan! Did you two have fun on your date?" she asked cheerily.

"Yeah." Karin answered without hesitation. Kazune looked at her and simply nodded. Karin looked at Himeka, sending her a look that said, _I never said it was a date!_

"That's great." Himeka smile, while returning her look with one that said, _You didn't have to._

"What did you do all day?" Kazune asked curiously. Thinking she might have been lonely or bored while they were out on their...date.

"Oh nothing." she said casting Karin a knowing glance, which she returned. "Dinners ready!" she said quickly leaving them alone while she went into the kitchen. Karin looked at Kazune shyly. As if she wanted to say something.

"Karin?"

"Kazune-kun I...I had a lot of fun today." she said looking up at him and smiling softly. Leaning up, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered and quickly ran into the kitchen after Himeka.

Kazune stood rooted in that spot. Blushing lightly, he touched his cheek. _I...she...wow. I really should buy her jewlrey more often._

_**Bzzzzt. Bzzzzzzt.**_

Something flew up landing on his nose. Something small. Something red with small black spots...

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

* * *

Cuxie: I wasn't sure how to end it. Gomen.

Karin: That was sooo romantic!

Cuxie: I know! Please review! I worked hard on this!


End file.
